


Podfic: Cookies solve many things; but white vinegar is an excellent suds killer.

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cookies, F/M, Flatmate Shenanigans, Humor, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Qem's "Cookies solve many things; but white vinegar is an excellent suds killer."</p><p> </p><p>  <i>The one in which Waya wants to kick Hikaru out, because you know, worst flatmate ever; only then Shindou's cute friend wouldn't come by anymore.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Cookies solve many things; but white vinegar is an excellent suds killer.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cookies solve many things; but white vinegar is an excellent suds killer.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043181) by [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem). 



Download: [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/dv9ek846tocwhsl8335e)

(Streaming available at the download link.)


End file.
